crossroads
by opticlepupcicle
Summary: the sad story of a pokemon and its trainer


sorry if i copied some names also credit to the writers that inspired me to make this fanfic, thank you! Any ways this is crossroads enjoy!

"no please don't go!" she screamed wanting to fight back but knew it was useless

1 month earlier, Ryan was out in the forest looking for a particular pokemon then heard one crying out

" what the?" he asked confused shortly he found a zorua in a little field

when he came closer the zorua snapped at him "h-hey i'm not going to hurt you" with hesitation the zorua let him pick her up

" alright lets get you to a poke center " Ryan said to the zorua careful not to hurt the pokemon Ryan took her to the poke center

2-3 hour later " well she's okay but she's wild you can't keep her" Ryan suddenly snapped" want her let me take care of her!" He was aware of his outburst he asked more calmly " just please if she doesn't want me to be her trainer i will let her go OK?" The nurse hesitantly let Ryan confront zorua "OK zorua i want to be your trainer OK?"

The zorua replied with an ok presumably " you will get to know knew friends coming along with me now what do you say?" The zorua suddenly jumped into Ryan's arms

he held her for a moment then let her go "ok lets go" Ryan said then let his other pokemon out, Eve, charzard, and braixen. " now this is zorua everyone" Ryan explained they all gave a joyful reaction to her but the the zorua let out a joy filled yap

they made their way to a private poke arena by Ryan's house " ok zorua since you joined me i will train you to become strong now ready?" he asked the zorua gave a yelp " yes i'm ready!" Ryan was stunned to understand her so quickly but as the days go by zorua evolved into zoroark but this day was different as he and his zoroark

was walking on a trail 2 muggers suddenly jumped out " give us your pokemon!" one shouted "NO!" Ryan shouted back " bad choice my friend" they commanded their pokemon to attack hitting Ryan in the chest leaving a dark mark where he was hit " Ryan..Ryan are you ok!?" zoroark asked half crying " it..it doesn't hurt that much i promise" he gasped " wait, Ryan no don't leave me, don't leave us!" she shouted

but he started to glow so bright it blinded zoroark when the light vanished Ryan was... a pokemon " huh?" she was questioned she let the others out " lets get him to the house!" zoroark commanded 1 hour later ' w-what happened to me!" Ryan yelled he was a lucario, a sky blue and white " why am i a pokemon!?" he asked

"i..i don't know why but at least you're alive right?" she stated " well you're not wrong about that.. it's just i feel so weird" he explained

"well we can't live at your place anymore because you are a pokemon" she retorted "well i'm okay with this...because I've never felt so much power" he explained

"well i have an old friend we could visit he's a lucario too" zoroark said " well what's his name?" Ryan asked " his name is sky and also call me shadow " she answered

" well what are we waiting for lets go!" Ryan asked excitedly jumping up and down then realized how tall he was " wow Jesus i'm tall! " he stated " wait, wow you are tall but not the height I've normally seen" she said confused

"well lets go its getting dark" she retorted "yeah we should go" as they walked towards sky's place Ryan asked a questioned trying to break the silence "so how do you feel about me being a pokemon?" he asked "i...i don't know how i feel i was so used to you being a human now it feels...weird" admitted while a shiver went up her spine

" well we're here" she said "hi sky!" w-ahh! shadow you almost scared me out of my fur!" he said sharply ( but then again she got me good) he chuckled a little

"who's this?" sky asked "he WAS my trainer, Ryan but had a near death experience" shadow answered "well i could've told him that!" he sharply said " wow your tall and differently colored" sky said surprised "Ryan you're very different then what I've seen" he stated "well yes i already guessed that but thanks for making me right!" Ryan said " sky we need a place to live since we can't stay at Ryan's place because he's a pokemon could we stay her for little while?" shadow asked "well of course you can stay!" sky said over-joyed

"and um sky could you help me control my powers" Ryan whispered into sky's ear " well of course i can we'll start tomorrow" he answered

To be continued...

i hope you guys liked it i will make pt2 and i'm excited to make the second part! :)


End file.
